


Home for the Holidays

by Humansunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Neither Luke and Maryse ever thought they'd find love again, and they certainly never expected to find themselves a huge, loving family to spend the holidays with.





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved writing this! I wanted to get this first chapter out before LukeMaryse started to rise in canon! I just got in by the skin of my teeth, haha!
> 
> Chapter 1 is set in 2018 because the shadowhunters timeline is still in 2016, right? RIGHT? Who knows lol anyway this is two years after season 3 takes place

“You promise that this is authentic?” 

Luke smiled, scratching the back of his neck. “Mar, baby, none of our kids are gonna call you out on inauthentic Christmas pudding. They’ll just be happy to eat some home-cooked food.”

“I know they won’t say it, but they’ll be thinking it. You know Magnus has the palate of a Michelin star chef. And he was probably present when the Christmas pudding was invented.” Maryse sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears. 

“I’m sure he has a story for it, but whether it’s true is another thing entirely.” Luke snorted, getting up to take Maryse’s hips in his hands. “Everything is perfect. And even if it’s not, you’re going to be too busy catching up with everybody to pay any attention to the food. The second Izzy walks through that door, everything else will go out the window.” 

Maryse pursed her lips to hide a wry smile, putting her arms tentatively around Luke’s neck. “You have no right to know me this well after only two years of courtship.”

Luke grinned. “I’m a cop.”

They both glanced out to the hallway at the sound of a knock on the door, and Maryse inhaled sharply, gripping Luke more tightly. “Remember, do not mention anything that could be construed as heteronormative, like… I don’t know, grandkids, or marriage, or…”

“Maryse, it’s all gonna be fine. We’ll just ask about Simon’s band, and he’ll talk about that all night. No sweat, yeah?” 

Maryse smiled, pressing her forehead against her boyfriend’s. “Thank God I have you here with me. Can you go and answer the door? I need another glass of wine.” 

With a quick nod, Luke extricated himself from Maryse’s arms and went to answer the door, unsurprised to see Simon and Maia. Magnus was never early to anything on principle, and Izzy was almost definitely going to show up with he and Alec. “Hey guys, come on in.” 

“We brought wine and brandy. Thought some people might like something a little stronger,” Maia shrugged, holding out the two bottles to Luke.

“Trust you to think of everything,” Luke teased. “You’re the first ones here.”

Simon sighed. “I tried really hard not to be too early. Didn’t I? I dragged my feet the whole way here. Damn.”

“You’re right on time, Simon, don’t worry.” Luke assured him, leading the two of them through to the dining room, where Maryse was waiting. 

“Hey, Mrs M, you’re glowing!” Maia marvelled as she walked up to Maryse for a hug. 

“Says you, I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you. Come here,” Maryse smiled, pulling Maia in tightly. “How’s school?” 

Maia hummed as they huggd, squeezing her eyes shut tight. When Luke had told her that he was dating Alec’s Mom, she’d laughed him out of the room, but Maryse had surprised her. Maia hadn’t had a Mom in a very long time, and Maryse was everything she’d secretly dreamed of, growing up. “It’s fine. I’m keeping up, for once. I’m ahead to the curve with my dissertation, so that’s cool.”

“Remind me what it’s on, again?” Maryse pressed, sitting down at the table and gesturing for Maia to sit next to her as Simon and Luke buzzed around preparing drinks for them.

“Oh, um, it’s about the migration patterns of male sea lions. Remember, I went up to Canada last year so I wasn’t here for New Year’s?” 

“Oh, yes, of course. I can’t believe that was a year ago.” Maryse tutted, smiling at Luke as he put a glass of wine down in front of her. 

“Wow, you’ve got him well trained,” Maia teased, beaming as Simon bent to kiss the top of her head before taking the seat next to her. 

“Yeah, Luke, Maryse has you on a tight leash.” Simon smirked.

“Does he fetch?” Maia added, making Luke turn around to point warningly at the two of them. 

Maryse laughed, rubbing Luke’s butt as he came to stand next to her. “He’s just a gentleman who is way too sweet for his own good.” 

“That’s right. I’m a dream.” Luke said pointedly, before bending to kiss Maryse gently on the lips. 

The doorbell trilled as Luke straightened up, and Maia got up to answer it. “I got it,” she assured them, heading towards the front door.

“Hey!” Alec and Magnus said in sync as Maia opened the door, Izzy grinning from ear to ear between them. 

“We brought wine, as is mine and Maryse’s custom,” Magnus announced, holding out a bottle of red. 

Maia grimaced. “There’s going to be a lot of wine.” 

“The more the better!” Izzy snorted, linking her free hand with Maia’s, the other carrying a huge gift bag. 

“No, you can’t let me have more than two glasses of wine,” Alec argued. He shot a warning look to Magnus to make sure his boyfriend knew he was serious.

“I won’t let you get more than merry, angel.” Magnus assured him, putting down the boxes he’d been carrying under the Christmas tree.

“Oh, I should run down and get our presents, they’re in the van,” Simon remembered. “Be right back!” He disappeared with a gust of wind and a slam of the front door. 

Maryse jogged over to her two biological children and caught each of them in her arms, squeezing them tightly. “I’m so glad you could both make it.” Letting Izzy and Alec go, she turned to Magnus, “and you. I have a bone to pick with you, Mister Bane,” she warned him, wagging her finger.

Magnus looked around, and pointed at himself with a smirk on his face. “Me?”

“You told me that that handbag you got me for my birthday was on sale! I saw it on Fashion Police, it was a ridiculous amount of money!” She scolded him, smacking his chest playfully. 

“She was genuinely distressed,” Luke supplied, making Magnus toss his head back and laugh. 

“Maryse, you are worth every penny. Besides, it goes perfectly with that business suit of yours.” Magnus pointed out, giving her a gentle hug. 

“He agonised between two different ones for weeks,” Alec admitted, landing himself an elbow in the ribs from Magnus for his trouble.

Luke tapped Izzy on the shoulder, and gestured with his head for her to follow him out to the kitchen. “How are you doing, Iz?” He’d noticed her looking a little awkward between all the couples; he remembered what it was like, being the only single friend. It sucked. 

“I’m great. Work’s good, the world isn’t ending for once, so I’ve been able to really experiment with some new materials and designs.” Izzy nodded, perching herself up onto the counter next to the cooling Christmas cookies. “Will Mom notice if I take one of these?” 

“Uh, I’m going to go ahead and say yes.” Luke chuckled, opening the fridge. “But I did manage to open a bag of these without her seeing, so…” He held out a bag of chocolate coins to her. 

Izzy pressed her hand to her chest. “You know I love candy.”

“I put some Hershey’s bars in your room, as well.” Luke nodded, unwrapping a chocolate coin and tossing it into his mouth. “I know the holidays are hard for you.”

“You know, I have a good feeling about this year,” Izzy insisted. “Everyone’s so genuinely happy. We’re all so much more relaxed, doing our jobs, yeah, but also enjoying life. For the first time in years, I’m in a really good place. I think I found a good balance.” 

Luke smiled, squeezing her shoulder. “I’m really happy for you, Isabelle.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, Mom, how’s school?” Izzy asked, everyone at the table turning their attention to Maryse, who looked bashfully down at her plate.

“Oh, it’s going quite well, actually. I thought I’d dread the days in the classroom, but… Mundane youth are… Well, they’ve sort of adopted me into their little group. The eldest is just a little younger than you, Alec, but they don’t make me feel old at all. In fact,” Maryse laughed, glancing at Luke, “they’ve been trying to convince me to host a house party.” 

“Mrs M, you’re genuinely cooler than me, no-one ever asks me if I could host a party,” Maia laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Well, what did you tell them?” Simon asked, beaming from ear to ear.

Maryse shrugged, taking a sip of her wine. “I said no, of course! I can’t have a hundred young adults throwing themselves around this house!” 

“I’m surprised none of them have asked you out, honestly.” Luke snorted, winking at her from across the table.

“Yep,” Magnus agreed, pointing his fork at Maryse, “you’re not wearing a wedding ring and you possess that trademark Trueblood charm.”

“Someone has definitely asked her out. At least one someone.” Simon agreed.

Luke laughed as Maryse shrugged, fondness shining in his eyes. “Come on, honey, spit it out.”

“One ridiculous frat boy did ask me to ‘Netflix and chill.’”

Alec and Izzy groaned, and Maia cackled, throwing her head back.

“That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard,” Magnus shook his head in amazement. “I wish I’d been a fly on the wall, I bet your face was a picture.” 

“I just made my excuses and left, I couldn’t stop giggling!” Maryse admitted, shaking her head. “I have two children older than him who I talk about in class all the time, I have no idea what he was thinking.” 

“I know what he was thinking,” Simon said grimly, miming a zipping motion when Izzy gave him a glare.

“Well, anyway,” Maryse laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder, “I actually find myself dreading the days I’m in the field rather than in class. Mundane crimes are generally boring, I’m afraid.”

Luke sighed, nodding. “Look at this way, Mar. At least this way you don’t get ichor on your shoes.” 

“That’s a good point,” Maryse allowed, reaching down to squeeze Luke’s knee under the table. “How’s the food, everyone? I tried my best, but I think Alec and Magnus outshone me last year…” 

“Hell no, Mom, this was delicious.” Alec insisted, “really, really good.”

“Yeah, I’m mad that I can’t eat, because it all smells great.” Simon volunteered, which made them all laugh. 

“I wish me and Alec had your cooking sense,” Izzy groaned, reaching for more roast potatoes. “I’d eat these every day if I could.” 

“God, Isabelle, please don’t wave those under my nose, I’ll have to eat more and I’ll die.” Magnus groaned, rubbing his stomach. 

“Speaking of dying…” Alec cleared his throat, and Magnus snorted into his wine, pressing his hand to his mouth so he didn’t ejaculate the red liquid all over the table.

Everyone looked at the two men, who were staring at each other with wide eyes. They seemed to be having a silent conversation, and Magnus rolled his eyes after a long moment of stillness. 

“We have news,” Magnus managed to say, “though I had no idea that Alexander was going to segue in… Quite an abrupt manner.” 

Alec was grinning from ear to ear as everyone looked at them with questions in their faces, tangling his fingers with Magnus’. “Magnus and I are engaged.” 

The table erupted with happy chaos, Izzy and Maryse rushing out of their seats to hug the two of them, Simon and Maia babbling to Luke about having seen it coming for ages. After a moment, though, Izzy and Maryse looked at each other.

“Wait, what does that have to do with dying?” Izzy asked, and Magnus pressed his lips together.

“Alexander decided… Well, demanded, actually…” Magnus chuckled nervously, “that after the wedding…”

“I’m going to give up my mortality.” Alec explained, squeezing Magnus’ hand and looking into his mother’s face. “I’m going to stay at Magnus’ side.” 

Maryse didn’t quite know what to think; part of her was afraid of the consequences, what this would mean for her relationship with her son. However, the thought of her sweet boy staying youthful, of living forever, happily, with his husband… “That’s… That’s wonderful, Alec.”

“You’re gonna become a vampire?!” Simon blurted out.

Alec tore his eyes away from where he was giving Maryse a grateful, loving look at glance at Simon. “Magnus thinks we could have other options, but yeah, possibly.” He bit his lip, looking back at Maryse. “Is that… Alright?”

Maryse hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. “I will love you whatever happens to you, Alec. And I’m so proud of you for taking what you want and holding onto it with both hands.”

“Yeah, it’s… Wow.” Izzy laughed breathlessly, “I mean… It’s gonna suck. Not growing older with you. But…” She sighed, putting her head on Magnus’ shoulder. “I know there’ll be someone looking out for you.”

“Always,” Magnus promised her, craning his head back to look at her. 

Alec breathed out a shaky sigh of relief. “But you’re not mad? None of you? You’re all okay with me going against the Clave?” 

Maryse stood up and picked up her glass, raising it into the air. “I think everyone sat around this table can echo this sentiment. Fuck the Clave!”

Luke whooped, Maia screamed ‘yes, Mrs M!’, Simon started clapping, and somewhere Alec started tearing up, but they all raised their glasses and yelled ‘fuck the Clave!’ together in chorus.

**Author's Note:**

> Who would you like to see Izzy bring next Christmas?


End file.
